Becca
by OurAwakening
Summary: As he leaves for Alpha and School, she breaksdown knowing that she lost her best friend. Hutch loved her, but now he won't be able to see her again...


Becca

Our Awakening

 **As the moon rises, another story is written...**

I'll admit it, I loved her. She was my life. I was always nervous around her, trying not to ruin anything, trying not to make her feel uncomfortable around me. Her smile and laugh lit up my world. When we were young, I can see those vivid days where we would run through the meadows, jump into the lake and swim, and just discover new things everyday. But, of course those times were over. The fact that I'm an Alpha and she was an Omega, made those fun, colorful, rainbow filled days halt. I wish Becca would've understood.

"Hutch, don't go please!" Becca pleaded. There was a tear about to fall out of her eye. "Becca, I have to. You know I have to." I replied also almost starting to bawl. Becca kept tugging me back towards her, but I was stronger than her. I was able to shatter her grip, and like an idiot, I didn't look back or think about it. That was until the end of the first week in Alpha school. Every night I whispered to myself that I hated Alpha School. That I wanted to go back and play with Becca, and live out those days where we always hugged each other, promising each other that we would always be friends.

But I broke that promise. I broke that promise because I decided to leave her alone, without knowing the fact that I couldn't even talk to her anymore, that I couldn't even look at her... that i couldn't even think about her. Hunting and protecting the pack was said to be more important, but nothing was more important to me than friendship... than love. After Alpha school I wasn't able to see her once because she was always out in the world... by herself. I couldn't stop pondering about those two words. By herself, by herself, by herself, by herself, by herself.

Once I was able to finally get the chance to talk to her, I could her the pain in her voice. "You don't know about the pain that I had experienced during that desperate time." Becca implied. I was speechless, "Becca I-I...I," "You what, Hutch?" Becca said aggressively. "The fact that you weren't there for me when I needed you the most made me go insane. I felt isolated, like I was imprisoned never able to speak to anyone that I considered my friend." Becca whimpered.

"I loved you Hutch. I loved you more than anything else in the world... YOU WERE MY PRIZED POSSESSION! YOU WERE THE SUNSHINE IN MY LIFE! Now all I feel is darkness." Becca howled. Becca started sobbing. I tried to hug her like I used to... but she pushed me away. "You promised Hutch... you promised that we would be friends forever, and I thought that meant that you wouldn't ever leave me. But you did, you betrayed me." Becca explained.

"Becca please." I begged. Becca sauntered into the woods. And like an idiot, I stayed. Those memories of Becca smiling, and laughing diminished. All I could then feel was what Becca felt, darkness. I felt heartless, which was when I figured out what a heart break feels like. I didn't see here for another few months, and it felt like years considering that my parents were screaming at me every single demented night about finding someone to settle with. But there was nobody else in the entire world I would consider marrying except Becca.

As the days past, Kate and Humphrey went missing and came back. I attended the wedding putting on a mask. Not a real mask, but an emotional mask to hide my despondency. Seeing Kate and Humphrey live happily ever after made me feel dead like a desert. I didn't even know that Becca went to the wedding, but what makes me feel so empty inside, is the fact that she was almost killed in that stampede. As she was running away from the fight between the packs, she instantly got decimated, and just completely paralyzed.

I went and saw her in her den for the last time, and I saw her struggle to find that one breath. It was just impossible for her to continue her story. "Hutch..." Becca said weakly. I shushed her. "I love you Becca, you know that right." I whispered. I leaned over her and kissed her, and I didn't stop... until her soul escaped into the heavens.

"Becca... I'm sorry."

 **Don't let an oppurtunity pass by...**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **-OurAwakening**


End file.
